Pirates of the Caribbean: A Surprise Encounter
by charminggirl32
Summary: Spoilers for Dead Man's Chest. Will Turner Not only finds his father on the Flying Dutchman but something else that could change his life.


-1"A Surprise Encounter"

Summary: What if Will had gotten more than he bargained for when he was trapped on Davy Jones' ship. And what ties doe this surprise have with some of the other characters.

Couples: W/??? and J/E in later chapters.

Disclaimer: Do not own anything except for Samantha.

Chapter One:

"What did you just say?"

William Turner could not believe he had fallen for Jack Sparrow's trap. The next time he saw him, Jack was a dead man. Will had just been whipped by his own father and had finally found out where the key was to the mysterious chest. So now here he sat all bloody and in a severe amount of pain in the galley of the Flying Dutchman. His luck had severely run out. First being arrested on his wedding day and now this. He had to find a way out. As he was trying to clean his own wounds out with some rum he had found and his shirt he heard a soft voice.

"Mister Turner, your father sent me down here to help you if you need it?"

Will turned around to where the young lady was standing and saw she had some cloths and water in her hand. She did not look like she was a part of the crew. She had dark brown almost blackish hair that went just passed her shoulders, she was wearing one of your typical pirate uniforms. And she had these brown eyes that Will could have sworn he had seen before. "Yes that would be wonderful, but please call me Will. What would your name happen to be miss?"

"Samantha Sparrow but you can call me Sam." This response cause Will's eyes to almost pop out of his head. "Now if you could turn your back towards me I will clean up those wounds for you"

Will did as he was told. "I'm sorry Miss but did you just say your last name was Sparrow?"

"Yes I did" Will sat there in complete shock as he tried to digest this. Could she be related to Jack? If so how? And why was she here? He was brought out of his thoughts when he felt a slight stinging on his back. He winced I a little. "I am so sorry, Will it should be getting better soon though" They sat in silence as Sam cleaned his wounds and began bandaging them. When she was almost finished she asked him what had been bothering her. "Will, why did you want to know if my last name is Sparrow?"

"Honestly I have heard that name before in fact do you know a Jack Sparrow?"

"Captain," the young lady responded quickly "Captain Jack Sparrow is my father. That is why I am here. I was kidnapped to be used as bait to try and lure him into actually repaying his debit to Jones. My question is do you know Captain Jack Sparrow?"

"Yes" replied Will "In fact he too is the reason why I am here. He used me to, in his words, 'Settle his debit' with Jones and I fell for it"

Sam smiled in that Jack Sparrow way and said "Yep that is my father alright. Jones is probably saving me for later. Cause if he had told my Father I was here on this very ship, you would be as free as a bird Will."

Suddenly they heard footsteps approaching. "Miss Sparrow," the voice interrupted the two of them. "Your services are needed"

"Aye " Sam slowly stood up and followed the crewmember up to the deck.

Will Stood there and watched her walk away and vowed to himself that he would find a way to save the young Miss. Sparrow along with himself.

Will followed them up to the deck to see what all the fuss was about. Will saw Sam bringing a tray filled with cups to some of the crew men who were kneeling on the top of the deck. She handed each man a cup which seemed to be filled with different colored dice. He watched them carefully. One betted ten years and the other two agreed, he saw them shake the cups and flip them down on the deck each calling out bets. "Wondering how it is played" A voice asked. Will turned to see his father Bootstrap behind him. "No" Will replied "I think I see how it is played. Can any crew member be challenged?" "Yes" Will stepped forward and said "Then I challenge Davy Jones" Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at him in bewilderment. Sam especially, it was something that was unheard of no one ever challenged Davy Jones. She worried about what would happen next. Suddenly the crew heard the sound of his peg leg on the hard deck and saw him appear. He had accepted the challenge. She was told to gather the cups and the dice and move them to the board that had been set on a crate to make a makeshift table for them to use. She set them in front of Will and whispered "Are you sure? This could turn out bad"

"I am sure"

Sam placed the cups and the dice in front of the two "men" and stepped back to watch the scene. Will bet an eternity of servitude if he lost and he wanted to know where the key was in exchange. Sam was devastated. She saw Will as her way off this ship and even if she only met him mere minutes ago she saw something in him that she cared about. She hoped everything would turn out okay. By the time she turned her attention back to the game it was over Will was safe. Bootstrap Bill however had ended up losing and he would now spend an eternity on the Flying Dutchman. A tear ran down her cheek for the only pirate besides her father who had ever been kind to her. Will turned to her and leaned in close to whisper in her ear, "Meet me up on the deck at nightfall. We are getting out of here". Sam felt herself smile for the first time in a week. Maybe she would be reunited with her father at last.

TBC………………………


End file.
